Prison de glace
by MoonyFull
Summary: Un remake de la fiction, plus détaillée. des couples en plus comme le Xemsai ou l'akuroku à suivre.


**Salut ^^ je reviens avec cette histoire et j'ai décider de la reprendre en main :) **

**Alors quelques indications tout d'abord, car c'est une fiction assez spéciale qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde.**

**1/ c'est un Yaoi majoritairement (homme x homme) donc vous savez la sortie est en haut à droite =3**

**2/ je ne suis pas un défouloir, les critiques sont permises, mais avec un minimum de respect car comme on dit " ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerai pas qu'on te fasse..."**

**3/ Le pairing est clair : c'est un Marvex ( Marluxia x Vexen de kingdom hearts). Je sais que c'est pas forcement un couple aimé mais bon je ne juge personne après tout. Tu es libre de lire car au final y aura d'autres couples ( ça tu le saura en lisant hein) ou de passer ton chemin. Je ne t'en voudrai pas ami lecteur. Mais sache que c'est le seul couple avec le Xemsai que je ne switch pas. **

**Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette histoire et surtout j'espère que vous apprécierez :).**

**Ps: dans cette fiction, beaucoup de changements sont comptés comme par exemple, les rapports de Xemnas étaient construit sur ceux d'Ansem qui dans cette fic est le vrai méchant de l'histoire. Mais j'en dirais pas plus :p et exeptionellement, il n'y à pas d'apparition de Xion désolée :(**

**Square Enix et Disney =3**

**...**

**Chapitre 1 : Drôle de rencontre !**

Xemnas était souvent exigeant quant il sagissait de Kingdom Hearts. Il ne tolèrait aucun relâchement. Cela faisait déjà une paire d'années que l'organisation XIII existait et au fur et à mesure du temps, certains groupes c'étaient formés. Axel et Roxas étaient les plus proches. Cette situation en faisait des envieux comme des dégoûtés. Demyx tentait des approches furtives vers le petit rat de bibliothèque et qui malheuresement se prenait des vents phénoménaux. Xigbar et Xaldin passaient leur temps libre à s'enivrer de différentes liqueures et autres alcools qui leur passaient sous la main, si bien, que à certains moment les claquements de portes et les chûtes dans les chambres étaient devenus des passages quotiens de leurs existances. De son côté, Saïx, toujours fidèle à son maitre bien-aimé, toisait les autres membres du regard lorsqu'il y avait une rebellion. Pour ce qui est de Larxene, elle ne restait qu'auprès de Lexaeus, aimant son calme et son silence, elle estimait qu'il était plus agréable à vivre que ses autres camarades similis. Quand à Marluxia, il préferait enquiquiner tout le monde. Vexen était un hermite, il quittait rarement sa chambre ou son labo sauf pour manger ou travailler. Marluxia et Vexen ne ce sont jamais vraiment apprécier. Pourtant, les sources de Xemnas à propos de l'étude des coeurs qu'il avait étudier auprès d'Ansem semblait corrompues. Si vraiment un simili ne devait ressentir aucune émotions à cause de leur coeur manquant, cela voudrait donc dire que ni l'amour, ni l'envie, ni la gourmandise, ni la haine devraient atteindre les similis. Hors, après pas mal de rapports écris par Saix prouve que certains font l'exeption des règles. Là on parle pour beaucoup des 7 pêchés capitaux. Mais quelque chose intriguait Xemnas, Vexen et Marluxia n'avaient jamais tenter une approche l'un vers l'autre et pourtant, ils débordent de haine et de colère l'un pour l'autre. Saix avait déceler, La goumandise pour Xaldin, la cupidité pour Demyx, La luxure pour Luxord , l'avarice pour Larxene, la paresse pour Axel, l'orgueil pour Xemnas et la colère pour Marluxia et Vexen. Au début,ils prenaient ça au sérieux et au final, ils se rendirent compte que les pêchés se mélangeaient dans chaque membre malgré tout. Mais en aucun cas, les deux autres ne voulaient faire la paix.

Ceci-dit, Leurs querelles devenaient agaçantes et encore plus pendant les scéances détentes du chef. À l'heure qu'il est, on pouvait les entendres gueuler du laboratoire.

Vexen : Dégage de là ! je t'ai déjà dit de pas mettre ta sale tête dans mon laboratoire !

Marluxia : Pfff de toute façon tu n'es bon à rien sauf à passer ta vie dans les échantillons ! bah tu sais quoi ? Va te faire mettre par tes pipettes !

Le boucan à suivre signifiait une baston...du verre qui casse, un meuble qui chûte, toute l'organisation alertés par les bruits descendirent au laboratoire. Les deux similis, essouflés, en position de combat se toisaient du regard. Vexen avait son bouclier devant lui, et Marluxia sa faux plantée sous le nez du savant glacial.

Marluxia : un pas...un pas et je te trou ta sale face de vieux !

Vexen : je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça à ton ainé !

Marluxia : je m'en tape comme de l'an trois cent ! Que tu ai dix ans de plus que moi je m'en fou ! Tu me sort par les trous de nez ! Et un jour, c'est moi qui te tuera !

Vexen : ... tch !

Le blond sortit de son labo poussant les similis curieux. Il se rendit sur la plus haute tour de la citadelle, s'assit les jambes dans le vide et grogna.

Vexen : il m'enerve, il méneeeeeerveeeee ! zen Vexen Zeeeeeen, j'ai envi de lui...lui arracher la tête ! le découper en morceau...

Il se leva, le visage vers le vide, les cheveux aux vent.

Vexen : J EN AI MAAAAAAAARRREEEE, MARRE D ETRE SIMILI, MARRE DE MARLUXIA, MARRE DE CETTE VIE POURRIE ! JE VEUX UN COEUR ! tssss

Il s'assit de nouveau triturant une mèche de cheveux nerveusement comme il en avait l'habitude étant humain lorsqu'il était stressé. Puis il ramena ses genoux contre lui et fourra son visage dans ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer... Mais un simili ne pleure jamais. Encore moins Vexen. Le blond était à bout de nerfs. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Un appel de Xemnas le fis réagir. Il emprunta le couloir de ténèbre et apparu devant le chef ou Marluxia attendait. Les poings serrés, la tête vers le bas, comme pris en faute. Le savant avança vers le bureau ou était assis le chef et observa la situation.

Xemnas : je suppose que tu sais la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir numéro quatre ?

Vexen : je m'en doute bien supérieur...

Xemnas : ici, vous êtes de similis, des êtres puissants dotés de pouvoirs... pas deux lycéens complètement à l'ouest... je ne vous comprends pas.

Vexen : y'a rien à comprendre...j'en ai juste marre que ce néophyte de bas étages squatte mon labo pour me rabaisser...

Saix s'approcha du bureau, plaça sa main derrière le dos de Xemnas et pris la parole.

Saix : vous êtes tout les deux des similis important au sein de l'organisation, et je pense que Xemnas ne supporterait pas que deux de ses meilleurs éléments s'entre-tuent pour de la merde. Grandissez un peu et essayez de faire la paix...

Marluxia : pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il me toise du regard en me rapellant mon statut de simili second ? Parce que Môsieur est un des fondateurs ? Faites moi rire supérieur ! je ne ferai pas la paix avec ce vieux fou ! Et ça me gène pas plus que ça ! Je ne possède pas de coeur donc aucune émotions... en gros je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non je dois m'entendre avec lui !

Xemnas : pas de coeur...oui ...pas d'émotion... j'étudie dessus encore aujourd'hui... la haine et la colère font partie des émotions et des sentiments...si tu n'en possèdait pas, tu ne serai pas là en train de cracher sur ton ainé numéro onze...

Marluxia équarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis regarda le bout de ses pieds.

Saix: on ne vous laisse pas le choix... on en as tous marre de vos disputes... on vous envoie en mission ensemble dans un nouveau monde. Vous avez trois objectifs. Découvrir, Prendre des notes des attitudes du peuple et le troisième...vivre deux semaines en toute sagesse ENSEMBLE. Il y a des hôtels là bas. On a déjà reserver. Téléportez-vous et mettez ces vêtements une fois arrivés. Fondez-vous dans la masse et évitez de vous battre.

Xemnas : je n'accepterai ni mission échouée, ni retour plus tôt. Deux semaines. C'est rien. Maintenant faites vos sacs et hors de ma vue.

Marluxia et Vexen : bien supérieur.

Ils sortèrent de la pièce se bousculant comme des gosses pour savoir qui passera la porte en premier.

Marluxia passa avant étant plus élancé de carrure écrasant le pauvre savant contre la porte.

Une fois les deux similis prêts, ils allèrent voir Xemnas pour les derniers préparatifs.

Saix : voila, c'est la reservation de la chambre, ceci est pour les notes. Et ça, c'est vos tenues.

Saix posa un tas de vêtements dans leurs bras.

Xemnas : Ah ! Et un détail ! Je refuse tout retour par gène de quoi que ce soit, pas de deal ni rien ! Compris ?

Les deux similis acceptèrent puis sortit par le portail de ténèbres.

Xemnas : tu crois qu'il vont m'en vouloir pour l'hôtel ?

Saix : j'en sais rien, mais ça sera marrant !

Saix regarda Xemnas avec amusement et lui lança un sourire dont seul le supérieur avait le droit de voir.

Xemnas : ça va être parfait pour plus les entendre pendant plus de deux semaines si c'est pas plus !

Les deux similis rièrent de bon coeur imaginant déjà la scène.

...

Vexen et Marluxia arrivèrent à destination. Cachés derrière des tonneaux, il enlevèrent les tenues de leurs sacs. Se déshabillèrent dos à dos. Et enfilèrent les tenues. Au début, on entendait Vexen se plaindre d'un trop plein de vêtements sans jamais entendre Marluxia se plaindre de quoi que se soit... une fois habillé, Marluxia se retourna vers le blond. Il attachait ses cheveux d'un ruban de soie bleue lagune.

Marluxia : Vexen...

Vexen : Quoi ?

Marluxia : je crois savoir se que Xemnas et Saix on manigancer...

Vexen : de quoi tu par...les...heu, ils se sont pas gourrés ?

Marluxia : je pense pas ...

Le blond avait été coupé dans son élan et maintenant s'occupait de regarder l'accoutrement du néophyte. Vexen portait une chemise blanche avec les manches en froufrou en dessous d'un justaucorps gris aux bordures dorées. Un pantalon noir et des bottines courtes en cuir noir.

Xemnas avait donner, pour Marluxia, une longue robe marron et blanche remontée d'un corset même pas accroché. Ses épaules recouvertes par des petites manchettes. La robe était longue et on ne voyait que le bout de ses bottines marrons. Marluxia remonta ses mains vers son visage pour coiffer ses cheveux en bataille ou il y ajouta un petit chapeaux marron et blanc orné d'une plume noire.

Marluxia : me regarde pas comme ça fait quelque chose ! tiens rends toi utile ! Attache moi ça !

Le blond regarda le dos de Marluxia et commença à monter la fermeture du corset et attacha les lacets. Marluxia se retourna et regarda le savant bien trop prêt de son visage.

Marluxia : qu..quoi ?

Vexen : faut rembourrer tout ça...

Marluxia : de...De quoi tu parles ?

Vexen : je parle du corset, si on voit un homme porter une robe ça paraitra étrange.

Le néophyte planta encore son regard dans celui du savant. Les neurones connecté, il réagit enfin.

Il pensa d'abord : _je n'avais jamais vu que ses yeux étaient verts... _Puis il réagit :

Marluxia : il a laisser une paire de chaussettes dans le sac ou pas ?

Vexen : oui ! Tiens.

Le savant s'approcha et bourra les deux paires de chaussettes dans le corset du faucheux.

Vexen : voila, on dirai une dame maintenant...

Marluxia : paie toi ma tronche ! Je me vangerai ! Ramène tes fesses !

Vexen arriva à côté de lui et ils sortèrent de la ruelle sac au bras. La première personne à les avoir vu était un homme bedonnant completement ivre.

Ivrogne : hey demoiseau ! Que dirai-je...monseigneur..._hips _vla une jolie donzelle que tu traine derrière cette puante ruelle mon ami. Serai ce une catin ?

Vexen : une quoi ?

Ivrogne : une catin, une prostituée quoi ! _Hips_ *rot*

Vexen : ...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles vieillard... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ivrogne : o_o bah tu as l'a pas prise dans la ruelle ?

Marluxia : de quoi il parles ce gros plein de vin ?

Vexen : aucune idée...

Ivrogne : et c'est moi qu'est bourré ?! _hips _t'as arracher la culotte à cette donzelle pour la pénetrer ? Tu sais mettre ton bâton dans son trou ? Ou faut qje parle plus vulgairement ?

Marluxia paraissait choqué...

Marluxia : hey ! Espèce de Gros alcoolique dégénéré du cerveau, je faisais rien avec lui derrière ce mur pigé ?!

Ivrogne : elle est pas polie _hips_ ta copine...

Vexen : c'est pas ma copine...

Ivrogne : ta femme ?

Marluxia : bon on s'casse avant que je lui arrache la tête à ce marteau ! Ramène ton derrière de vieux glaçon ici.

Les deux similis s'éloignèrent du vieux alcoolique et débouchèrent sur une ruelle plus large, le sol en pavé. Ils commencèrent à traverser la route quant une chariotte tirée par deux chevaux leur coupa la route. Vexen par reflexe avait reculer mettant sa main derrière lui comme pour protéger Marluxia. Sauf qu'en se retournant, sa main était très mais alors très mal placée. La vieille dame qui passait prêt d'eux était estomaquée.

Vieille dame : dites moi monsieur, je pense que cette jeune demoiselle n'apprécie pas la main posée sur son sein...

Vexen : heuuu...je ...j'ai pas fais exprès...

Marluxia : vire ta main avant que je te bouffe la tête...

Vexen : oh c'est bon ça va !

Les deux traversèrent la route, le plus prêt possible de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hôtel.

Marluxia : oh fait, on ne sais même pas à quel nom il à prit la reservation.

Vexen : humm y'a rien d'écris sur le papier qu'il nous as filer ?

Marluxia : je regarde

Il survola le papier et ses yeux se stoppèrent d'un coup et vu l'air blasé qu'il affichait, ça donnait rien de bon. Le néophyte avança vers le comptoir et parla :

Marluxia : bonsoir...on a ... reserver une chambre...

Hôte : le nom ?

Marluxia : ... Frost...

Hôte : ah ! je vois voici votre chambre...

Marluxia : Merci...

Les deux tournèrent les talons quant l'hôte leur hurla :

Hôte : ah et bonne nuit de Noces !

Les deux frissonèrent de dégou et ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Marluxia : sois maudit Xemnas...va brûler en enfer...

...

illusiocitadelle.

Xemnas : ATCHOUUUU... sniiirf

Saix : à vos souhait maître...

Xemnas : merci...je crois qu'on parle de moi là.

...

Vexen ouvrit la porte et tourna la poignée. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte. Marluxia alluma la lumière et avança pendant que Vexen enlevait son justaucorps.

Marluxia : JE VAIS LES TUER TOUT LES DEUX !

Vexen : quoi ?

Marluxia : viens voir tu comprendras...

Le blond passa la porte et compris de quoi cela retournait... un lit...un seul lit pour deux...pas de canapé, ni de futon à terre, ni de fauteuil. Juste un lit deux place au milieu de la pièce.

Vexen : ... ok...on fini cette mission et je les congèle ensemble. Vivant.

Marluxia : moi j'en fait des boulettes de viandes hachées...

Vexen : du coup...je suis crevé moi...on fait quoi alors ?

Marluxia : à moins que tu veuilles dormir à terre on a pas le choix...

Vexen : à choisir...

il lança ses vêtements au sol en boule et s'allongea la tête dessus au sol.

Vexen : je prefère dormir seul par terre.

Marluxia : comme tu veux...

Marluxia retira sa robe et défit ses cheveux, Vexen se retourna et s'arrêta net su la vue offerte. Il était de dos, nu comme un ver... il regarda les détails d'un oeil curieux. Une grande cicatrice barrait son dos, des multiples micros cicatrices sur les hanches et les épaules comme si quelqu'un l'avait torturé avec un objet coupant, sur ses hanches étaient tatouée une arabesque florale représentant un oiseau et un "e" en lettre gothique. Son regard dévia sur les fesses sur faucheux qui en passant, il trouva fermes et rebondies.

Marluxia : hey !

Le blond reçu un caleçon en pleine face.

Marluxia : t'as que ça à foutre à mater mes fesses ?

Vexen : je regardais tes cicatrices et ton tatouage...quesqu'il t'es arrivé ?

Marluxia : rien qui t'interesse...

Vexen : ok...

le blond se retourna vexé et ferma les yeux. Marluxia s'enfoui dans les couvertures entièrement nu. Surement le tissu sur son corps lui allait bien. Il tentait de s'endormir quant un bruit le fis sursauter.

_CRAC _

Vexen : tchh ! Purée mon dos...hmmm... fait chier.

Le savant, allongé sur le dos, se tortillait de douleur.

Marluxia : ça ne vas pas ?

Vexen : je me fait vieux...je viens de bloquer mon dos ! Ça fait mal !

Marluxia : tsss vieux machin va ! Bouges pas.

Le néophyte se pencha vers le blond, le torse nu, la couverture couvrant ses fesses. Ses cheveux chatouillant le ventre du savant.

Marluxia : elle est ou exactement la douleur ?

Vexen : là, au creu des reins...aie...

Marluxia : fait plus aucun mouvement, ferme les yeux et détend toi...

le savant toisa du regard le plus jeune. Puis il ferma ses yeux et se détendit. Il sentit la proximité des mains de Marluxia sur ses vêtements et ensuite une douce chaleur l'envahi. Son dos allait mieux à présent.

Marluxia : ça ne le soignera pas, mais tu aura moins mal.

Vexen : M...merci Marluxia.

Marluxia : dit moi, vu tu as mater mes fesses en secret, j'ai le droit à un jocker...

Vexen : je t'ai dit que j'avait pas mater ! Tu veux quoi encore ?

Marluxia : quel âge tu as en réalité ?

Vexen : ...*_soupire_* je...j'ai trente sept ans...

Marluxia se redressa et le regarda d'en haut. Vexen voyait ses orbes bleues briller dans le noir.

Marluxia : sérieux ? Je te croyais pas aussi vieux !

Vexen : je suis pas si vieux que ça ! on doit pas avoir grand chose d'écart !

Marluxia : tu rigoles ? On as quinzes années de différence !

Le blond se leva brusquement levant un sourcil.

Vexen : t'as vingt deux ans ?

Marluxia : yep ! Dit moi Vexen, tu crois que quant on était humain, on avait une personne qu'on aimait ?

Vexen : pourquoi ?

Marluxia : je sais pas, j'ai souvent souvenir d'une personne avec de longs cheveux clairs. Mais mon souvenir reste flou je ne sais rien de plus. Juste que cette personne dormait près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur son dos, ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils étaient à moitier sur moi et recouvraient une partie de mon corps.

Vexen semblait reflechir à quelque chose de long, car il passa près de deux minutes à fixer un point invisible sur le haut du crane de Marluxia.

Marluxia : heu...Vexen c'est pas le moment de revasser, je te signale qu'on a une mission demain et qu'il faut dormir...

Vexen : ouai t'as raison, bonne nuit...

Le savant se retourna et ferma les yeux. Bon dieu que le sol était dur.

...

Le lendemain, Marluxia ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnants sous les rayons du soleil qui infiltrait déjà la chambrette. Il regarda à terre : pas de Vexen. Il se leva, s'habilla, se coiffa, mis encore les chaussettes dans son corsage et sortit de la chambre perplexe.

Marluxia : ou est encore passé ce satané vieux pervers de savant...

il descendit les escaliers et trouva le blond à table, une tasse à la main, une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Son justaucorps était bleu et sa chemise blanche, son pantalon était blanc aussi. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval haute par un épais ruban de velou bleu.

Marluxia : Vexen ! Ça fait trentes minutes que je te cherche !

Vexen : heu...

Marluxia : magne toi, la mission de Xemnas ne va pas se finir seule.

Le néophyte tira la manche du scientifique qui, visiblement surpris trébucha et fini sur Marluxia à terre.

Marluxia : aie !

Vexen : c'est toi qui m'a tiré comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs...

Le blond se leva et epousta sa veste, puis tendis sa main à Marluxia.

Vexen : je ne vous connais point, et mon nom n'est pas Vexen, Mais Even.

Marluxia qui avait saisi la main du blond resta figé devant de telles paroles. Leurs mains restèrent liées.

Marluxia : _Qu'est-ce- que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Pensa t'il.

...

Voila fin du premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous à plûs :D


End file.
